


leaning against the wind

by chwenotchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwenotchwe/pseuds/chwenotchwe
Summary: Wonwoo always took hansol to watch the sunset with him.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	leaning against the wind

Wonwoo didn't know how to control what he felt around Hansol, he was so nervous and thought he was going to do something wrong at any moment.He could feel his own heart betray him, beating so fast when he smiled or looked into his eyes. He felt that he needed no one but Hansol, he did not know why he did not know why those thoughts involving him.

He tightened the backpack straps while waiting for him outside the classroom, he saw hansol tidying up the materials that were still on the table, he watched through thewindow and would be lying if he said that even doing nothing too much he wasn't cute, he didn't understand why he felt that way, he knew a lot of girls who liked him but he couldn't feel anything, his heart seemed dry around them, it wasn't like being with Hansol. They met two years ago in the place where they used to watch the sunset, it seemed like love at first sight, he was unable to describe the countless feelings that went on inside him, he wanted to smile tirelessly just because hansol also smiled, he wanted to protect him from everything considered cruel and evil, he wanted to be someone for hansol. 

Wonwoo felt two hands on his shoulders, "Hyung, I'm done." 

The tall boy with round glasses agreed and then they were walking to the path they always took to reach the place, that place was considered very important for Wonwoo. Even though almost nobody knew about him, it was great for him, he just needed Hansol to be there to see him with him.

They stopped nearby on the sidewalk and in front of them a crosswalk, the traffic light was still green and there were a few cars passing by, Wonwoo felt an urge to hold his hand as if Hansol was a child, but ignored it and kept looking ahead while listening to hansol saying something that happened to him today, he seemed excited, as always, he hated people who talked too much but hansol was an exception, _his only exception_.

When the light closed and the cars coming in from far stopped in front of the lane, they passed and they went to the place, it was a big building and half abandoned, they had to climb many stairs, it was half dark and it seemed to be dangerous, but nothing scared Wonwoo, he only cared about hansol, he was afraid of the dark. But by the time they arrived it was bright and so they went up the stairs, Hansol in front and Wonwoo in the back.

They arrived a little tired but knew it was worth it, they could see the entire city from up there, some people looked like ants down there, Wonwoo saw hansol admiring the sky that was colors related to a sunset, yellowish-orange, and some clouds that left the front and went away.

"I like to come here with you." Wonwoo looked at hansol and saw him looking at himself. 

Wonwoo didn't know what to say, he hadn't said anything on the way there, but Hansol understood his friend's way.

"Do you like to come here with me, Wonwoo-hyung?" Hansol asked again.

Wonwoo nodded and looked ahead, he could see how the sun was slowly going down among the clouds.

"I don't think this is interesting." He said turning around, and the black-haired one frowned.

"What?"

"What's so funny about watching the sunset when I could look at you? It's more interesting." Hansol smiled and Wonwoo felt something inside him feel different, to be honest the sunset matched the hansol's radiant and beautiful smile, he sucked in all the beauty of the landscape.

"You are beautiful, Wonwoo-hyung." Wonwoo looked at him, has he didn't think he was all that to attract someone.

He wanted to kiss him at that very moment, he was looking at him with that look that wasn’t hard to feel something at all.

They stayed there until the sun went down, and the sky slowly changed color, Hansol had his hand on his cheek looking at the sky calmly while Wonwoo just stared at him discreetly, he was all handsome but he didn't realize it.

Hansol was more than a pretty face, he was talented, funny, he had a great personality, loyal, he was good at almost everything, he liked to help people, he had a good heart, but unfortunately he couldn't see anything interesting about himself. Wonwoo wanted Hansol to look at himself as he looks at him, he wanted the other to understand that he was unique from head to toe.

Hansol left his position and then turned to face Wonwoo, "I think we better go, it's getting dark." He said turning to go to the door, but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him lightly. He looked at Wonwoo confused, "What is it?" 

"It wasn't the sunset, looking at it is not the same as looking at you." He said and saw the hansol's eyes widen slightly with surprise, he kept his expressionless gaze on Hansol who just looked at him in a way as if he hadn't expected it.

Wonwoo was facing him, and approached not taking his eyes off Hansol, he approached his face feeling his hot breath, his heart beating rapidly, and the strange feeling of butterflies in the stomach.

Wonwoo's lips touched Hansol's softly, he took his hand from his wrist and placed them on his face. Hansol was frozen, but he relaxed and moved his lips and so did Wonwoo.

He could taste and taste his mouth, that was very good, he was in love with hansol, he was sure of it.

They slowly pulled their faces away, looking into each other's eyes, " _Nothing is more interesting than spending time here with you._ " Wonwoo said and saw Hansol smile at him.

" _Nothing is more interesting than falling in love with you._ " Hansol said as he pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
